


Hello Darkness

by Twilight_Starlight



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Other, Poetry, Sadness, personal work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Starlight/pseuds/Twilight_Starlight
Summary: A poem I wrote during one of my depressive episodes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem I wrote while I was very depressed. I was going through a lot in my life: unemployment/underemployment, overall dissatisfaction with myself, no sense of direction in my career or personal life, unsure of what I ultimately wanted to be in life, parents having a large influence over the decisions in my life, and low self esteem. 
> 
> Nowadays, I am taking steps to try and work towards a life that I feel is more rewarding/fulfilling for me and learning to not be as harsh on myself. Most importantly, I want to be more assertive so I don't get taken advantage of as often and to be the captain of my vessel, so to speak. 
> 
> I don't wanna make this too long so I hope you guys enjoy my poem. :)

The sun shines through my window, illuminating my sleepy, apathetic face

Although my body rises to the warmth of the sun, my heart still feels cold and dark

Mornings are supposed to be the promise of a new day, a fresh start

Instead, the world is in suspended animation

Every day is different but feels the same

Even though my eyes see a blue sky, the world feels grey

My body moves but I am listless

I eat but my hunger is never satiated

I speak but I hear another person’s voice

I listen but the voices ring hollow in my ears

Lost in the void that is myself

Trapped in the prison of my own making

I yearn for salvation and freedom

But my pleas are met with contempt and silence

For your sake, I accept your scorn because I hunger for your warm embrace

I continue this dance, adorning new scars as proof of my love and dedication

Anxiously, I wait and comfort myself with pleasant dreams

But my illusions of happiness are slowly devoured by darker feelings

Anger and resentment become my constant companions

And my soul is bathed in carcinogenic despair

As it consumes my joy and kindness

And renders my hopes and dreams asunder

My heart is numb and my feet move about aimlessly

Desperate for a God-given purpose

I turn my ear to the wind but am greeted with a heavy silence

The walls are streaked red from my grieving hands

And my screams reverberate in the empty tomb

My heart is weary and I no longer have the will to fight

I sink to the floor in defeat and await my sweet release


End file.
